namcofandomcom-20200214-history
Kazuya Mishima
is a playable video game character from the Tekken series by Namco Bandai. Although originally appearing as the main protagonist of the first game, he becomes one of the series' leading villains from Tekken 2 and onward. After being overtaken by the Devil Gene, he is known as Devil Kazuya (or simply Devil). History ''Tekken'' When Kazuya was five years old, he was thrown off a cliff by his father, who claimed that his son was weak. If Kazuya was to be his father's successor to the Mishima Zaibatsu throne, he was to not only survive the fall, but climb back up the rocky cliff as well. Kazuya nearly died from the ordeal, but his survival was assured through a deal with the Devil, who promised him enough power to take his revenge on his father. In the years prior to the events of the original Tekken, Kazuya entered martial arts tournaments all over the world, becoming an undefeated champion (only Paul Phoenix ever managed a draw with him). Twenty one years since Kazuya was thrown off the cliff, he entered The King of Iron Fist Tournament to take the opportunity for vengeance. It is during the tournament that the original game takes place. He is able to overcome all opponents and eventually manages to get to the final round, where he battles Heihachi. Apathetic towards the tournament's proposed one billion dollar prize and fueled by his hatred for his father, Kazuya wins and drops Heihachi's unconscious body from the same cliff he had been thrown from as a child. ''Tekken 2'' Kazuya has usurped the Mishima Zaibatsu and under his leadership, engaged in many illegal activities such as assassination, extortion, drug dealing and the smuggling of endangered species. Kazuya then decided to announce a second King of Iron Fist Tournament. However, he was shocked when he saw Heihachi, having survived both his battle with Kazuya and the subsequent fall, entering the tournament. This time, Hei hachi manages to reclaim the Mishima Zaibatsu by defeating his son. Afterwards, Heihachi throws Kazuya into the mouth of an erupting volcano, killing him supposedly. ''Tekken 4'' Kazuya returns as a main character in Tekken 4, which is set twenty one years after Tekken 2. His prologue in the game states that he was revived by G Corporation, a rival genetics company of the Mishima Zaibatsu, a few days after his supposed death. Kazuya allows the company to perform various experiments on him in order to learn the true nature of the Devil Gene within his body, but an attack on the research facility by the Tekken Force (sent by Heihachi to retrieve Kazuya's remains for the Devil Gene) impedes further success. Kazuya fights the Tekken Forces off, and vows to get his revenge on Heihachi in the recently announced King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, and at the same time, extract the half of his Devil Gene stored in the body of his son, Jin Kazama. Kazuya makes it to the finals and battles Heihachi, but is defeated. Heihachi however, willingly led Kazuya to Hon-Maru, a Mishima compound where Jin is being held captive (he was captured by the Tekken Forces on his way to fight Kazuya in the seventh stage). Kazuya, influenced by Devil, knocks Heihachi out of the room with his psychic powers and subconsciously taunts Jin in order to wake him up. However, the plan backfires, and an enraged Jin defeats both Kazuya and Heihachi in battle, but spares their lives after seeing a vision of his mother, after which he takes flight. ''Tekken 5'' Moments after Jin's departure from Hon-Maru, Kazuya and Heihachi are assaulted by a squadron of Jack-4s sent to assassinate them by G Corporation (no longer needing him, they betrayed Kazuya). For a while Kazuya and Heihachi fought off the Jacks together, as father and son. However, he knew that they will eventually got overpowered, so he th rows Heihachi in the direction of the Jacks to as a lure. He jumps out of Hon-Maru, turns into Devil and leaves, letting Heihachi die (although Heihachi survives). Vowing to get revenge on G Corporation for their treachery, Kazuya enters the King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. ''Tekken 6'' Despite not winning the fifth tournament, Kazuya discovers the division of G Corporation that tried to kill him, and kills them all in revenge, becoming the head of the company and using it as the only powerful opposition to the Mishima Zaibatsu, led by Jin, who has begun world conquest and declared war on several nations. By this time, the world's population sees G Corporation as its only saviour though Kazuya's real purpose is to kill Jin and take over the world himself, and Kazuya uses the company's influence to his advantage: to stop Jin from taking over his plans for world domination, Kazuya places a bounty on Jin's head for whomever could manage to capture him alive and decides to enter the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 (announced by Jin) to settle the score once and for all with his son. Other appearances Kazuya appears as Devil Kazuya in the crossover strategy RPG Namco × Capcom along with several other Namco and Capcom personalities. He also appears in the non-canonical Tekken Tag Tournament, where he was advertised heavily (even though he did not appear in the Tekken 3) as well as its sequel, Tekken Tag Tournament 2 as one of the initial four fighters shown in the debut gameplay trailer. In that game, he is able to morph into Devil during gameplay and gain several new moves (instead of becoming a separate character). Kazuya was one of the first characters showcased for the crossover fighting game, Street Fighter X Tekken, produced by Capcom. In the debut trailer, he is shown defeating Dan Hibiki in order to confront Street Fighter mascot Ryu. During the gameplay unveiling at the 2010 San Diego Comic-Con International, Kazuya is shown as one of the first playable characters, along with Ryu. According to the game's story, he seeks to take control of Pandora's Box in the hopes of using it to control the Devil Gene, hiring Nina Williams to assist him. Trivia *He is the first winner and original king of Iron Fist Tournament. *Kazuya's left eye glows red. Either this is because of the Devil Gene that lies within him, or alternatively, it could be because of the reconstructions implimented by G Corporationon on Kazuya. *Ironically, Kazuya's name means "peaceful one" in Japanese but his personality is opposite to that. However, before he was thrown down a cliff by his father he actually used to be a peaceful individual. *''Tekken 3'' is the only game that Kazuya does not appear in as a playable character. However, he can be seen in the arcade opening, alongside Jun Kazama and Jin Kazama and in Eddy Gordo's ending (as seen on photos as himself during his younger years). *Before the release of Tekken 3, many ''Tekken ''fans believed that the early depictions of Jin Kazama were Kazuya Mishima in his teen years, due to their similarities. Category:Tekken characters Category:Street Fighter X Tekken characters Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Japanese characters Category:Males